Happy Birthday To Me, Not Like Anyone Cares Though
by mukirome
Summary: Written for Meiko's seventh birthday. When none of the Vocaloids wish Meiko a happy birthday, she gets pissed and decides to spend her special day with her favourite drink. Oneshot.


**Happy Birthday To Me, Not Like Anyone Cares, Though**

Meiko awoke from her slumber with a smile plastered on her face. Checking the calender, she confirmed that today was the seventh anniversary of her debut as the very first Japanese Vocaloid.

I wonder what the others have planned for me, today. Not that I'm expecting anything major but today is my birthday! These excited thoughts stayed with her, as she departed from her bedroom and entered the living room.

There, she was greeted by the sight of the rest of the Vocaloids. She saw the newbies to the Vocaloid family, Mew, Ring, SeeU and Aoi, discussing their enjoyment of their new careers. Miku, Luka and Gakupo were standing around in the connected kitchen, chopping up leeks, tuna and eggplants. She overheard Vocaloid2 Gumi congratulate her Extend voicebanks on their stellar performance on her hit song, Ten-Faced. The Vocaloids were just continuing with their ordinary daily lives and Meiko felt her heart drop, as not one of them even bothered to wish her a happy birthday.

"Morning, Meiko," chimed the Kagamine twins, appearing beside her.

"Good morning," she responded. When Rin and Len walked away, also failing to mention her birthday, Meiko's dejected feelings she had first felt evaporated away and was instead replaced by rage. Rage at being ignored and forgotten by all those younger Vocaloids and she stomped away from this despicable place and headed to her favourite bar, so she could drown herself in her sorrows.

* * *

><p>"If it wasn't for me, then none of those brats would even be famous, in the first place," Meiko confidently nodded her head, as she finished her fourtieth mug of beer. "That so-called world's first virtual idol, Hatsune Miku, would never have been made in the first place, if it weren't for my success, back in the good, old days. Oh, and why does that ice-cream loving freak have so many fans? I'll tell you. It's all because he is riding on that stuck-up Miku's coat-tails. He thinks he is so badass now but please, he's so not. He will always be the commercial failure that he was. Barman, fill her up an' on the double," Meiko ordered, another drink, slurring her words.<p>

She had spent her entire seventh birthday sitting at the bar, gulping down the bitter taste of alcohol and ranting about her traitorous friends. She hated them. Hated how they all believed how cool they were, just because they were more popular than her and so, they couldn't even be bothered to even show their senior any respect, at all, on her special day.

"I can't grant you another drink. You have already had an unhealthy amount to drink. I suggest you go home," the barman told her.

"Screw you!" angrily shouted Meiko, giving him the finger, before deciding to accept that it was probably a good idea to return home.

* * *

><p>By some unseen force, Meiko had somehow managed to return back to Vocaloid headquarters without a single scratch, scarring her body. Turning the door handle, she made her way inside.<p>

"Surprise!" Meiko's sleepy eyes blinked, as the sights and sounds of celebration overflowed her senses. "Happy birthday, Meiko!" the various unique voices of the Vocaloids announced, at the top of their robotic lungs.

Observing her surroundings, she saw that the building had been decorated with banners and balloons that all read, "Happy 7th Birthday, Meiko!"

With tears of joy dripping out of her brown eyes, Meiko cried, "I thought everyone had forgotten."

"It's impossible for any of us to ever forget you. Everyone loves you, never forget that, Meiko," Kaito informed her, as he and the rest of the Crypton family embraced themselves together, in a group hug, while the others noisily applauded.

"C'mon, let's get this party started," declared Leon and Lola. Everyone cheered and then broke into fits of laughter, when they saw that the star of the night had passed out, thanks to her earlier activity. An enormous grin was glued to her slumbering face, as she dreamt about the Vocaloids that remembered and loved her and that, while she may not be as popular, compared to the rest of the Vocaloids, she now realized that she would always be remembered in the hearts of those that cherished her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Happy birthday, Meiko! I only found out it was her birthday a few hours ago and when I did the idea for this fic just popped into my mind, so I decided to write it. Meiko is underated but I still love her. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this little birthday fic.**


End file.
